Question: What is the largest whole number value of $n$ that makes the following inequality true? $$\frac13 + \frac{n}7 < 1$$
Explanation: Multiplying both sides of the inequality by $7$, we have $$2\frac13 + n < 7.$$Subtracting $\frac73$ from both sides gives $$n < 4\frac23.$$The largest integer satisfying this inequality is $n=\boxed{4}$.